


Sky/Sea

by bookybookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loves both Mari and ladybug what a surprise, Character Study, Eyes, F/M, i guess, sorry - Freeform, written at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could spend hours just staring into the depths of their eyes, watching the myriad of colours changing every minute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky/Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like ten minutes at midnight to clear my mind okay don't laugh please  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

Her eyes were like the sky, Adrien noticed. They resembled the soft hues of a clear blue sky when she was happy, and when she was sad her eyes were a deep midnight blue, like the night sky. Adrien had not often seen Marinette angry, but when she was, her eyes looked like the sky before a storm, the harsh clouds rolling across the once blue plains.

  
Marinette's eyes were beautiful.

  
Ladybug's eyes, in contrast (but somehow also the same) were the sea. A calm blue colour was in her eyes when she smiled, soft waves rippling across the surface. When Ladybug was sad, the blue in her eyes faded to a dark grey, the colour of the sea on a miserable day. The strong waves crashed against the coast when she was angry, which was quite often, Adrien thought, such as the fierceness in her eyes when in battle, or the rage when her friends were harmed.

  
Ladybug's eyes were beautiful.

  
He could spend hours just staring into the depths of their eyes, watching the myriad of colours changing every minute.

  
Their eyes were canvasses, and their emotions the paintbrushes.

  
Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, congrats  
> I'll never write something like this again gaha


End file.
